


You, me and the ducks

by castiels_playdoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel has been cured from the spell Rowena cast on him he stays in the bunker with the Winchesters. After a while Dean notices Castiel leaving for few hours every morning and decides to follow him. Of every possibility he had imagined the truth is the most heartwarming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, me and the ducks

Cas left the bunker early every morning and came back after couple of hours. At first Dean didn't think much of it; Cas was still healing and getting better, he was probably just going out for a walk or something.

After a week Dean got curious, especially when he noticed Cas stuffing something into his pocket from the kitchen cabinet every time before leaving. Dean asked Cas casually where he was going one morning and the only answer he got from the angel was a shrug and a simple "outside. I'll be back before lunch" before he was gone again.  
The next morning Dean couldn't handle his own curiosity anymore. He watched as Cas once again pushed something into his pocket before leaving the kitchen and heading to the main door. Dean grabbed his jacket and sneaked after him.

Cas walked straight into the woods behind the bunker. Dean had been there once or twice but he'd never gone far from the bunker, he had never had a reason to. Until now.  
After walking through the woods for about fifteen minutes Dean stepped into a clearing. In the middle of it there was a pond and on the shore of it was Cas, sitting on a big flat rock with his legs crossed. As Dean walked closer he saw a brood of ducks swimming in the shallow water in front of the angel, eating the small crumbs of bread Cas was tossing at them little by little.

"So this is where you've been disappearing to every morning." Dean chuckled as he made his presence known. Cas didn't even flinch and Dean figured he'd known all along that he was being followed.

"Be quiet or you'll scare them away." Cas said quietly without turning to look at Dean.

"Sorry. Mind if I sit?" Dean asked and stepped a little closer. The little ducklings swam away from them but as soon as Dean sat down and stopped being a huge scary thing they came back. The bread was too tempting for them to stay away from. Dean watched in silence for a moment how the hungry little birds fought over the food Castiel was offering them. With a smile on his lips he turned to look at Castiel who had a gentle look on his face. He looked good, strong. It had been weeks now since he had gotten rid of the curse Rowena had cast on him and he finally looked like he used to do, before everything went to hell, often literally.

"How are you feeling these days?" Dean asked quietly enough not to scare the ducklings. Cas glanced at him before turning his attention back to the small animals, ripping another small piece of bread from the couple of slices he had with him, crumpling that into even smaller pieces before gently tossing them to the ducks who spurted towards the floating pieces like their life depended on it. Maybe it did.

"I'm feeling better. A lot better actually. I've been thinking that I could join you and Sam on your next case." Castiel looked at him straight in the eyes, his face like an open book. There were no secrets, no lies, just the truth and Castiel's actual thoughts.

"Yeah, of course. If you feel like you are in full strength and if you want to come you are more than welcome. I'll take a basically immortal healer in my hunting team any day." Dean smiled wide and clapped his hand on Cas's shoulder. Castiel chuckled and turned to look at the ducks.

"Yes, I'd like to come. I'd like to help." Castiel nodded and tossed more bread to the birds swimming in front of them.

"Can I?" Dean held out a hand and Castiel looked at it and up to Dean before he got what Dean meant and handed him a piece of bread. Dean broke it into chunks and threw them to the water, his fast movements startling the birds.

"You need to be more gentle. If you move your arm that much you are going to scare them. Here, look." Castiel said and tossed more bread to the ducks. Unlike Dean's full arm throw Castiel's movement was more like a gentle flick of his wrist. He kept his arm close to his body and the movement looked minimal but he still managed to get the pieces of bread fly far enough from them that the ducklings dared to come get them.

"Let me try again." Dean held out a hand and Cas pressed more bread into his palm.

"Crumble the bread more, the small ones might choke on too big pieces." Cas instructed and Dean nodded. His movements were still a bit too wide and when he tossed the bread the birds flinched away a little before quickly coming back to eat.

With the two of them feeding the ducks the bread was soon gone. They sat there for a moment longer even after the now well fed duck family had already moved to the other end of the pond. Cas watched the ducks and the woods, seemingly deep in his own thoughts as Dean watched Castiel.

"I like it here. It's peaceful. Everything happening around us... The Darkness, all the monsters out there... It feels like it doesn't get here. Like there was some power protecting this small area. Do you feel it too?" Castiel turned to look at Dean.

"Yeah," Dean cleared his throat, "I guess I do. It's just you, me and the ducks over there." Dean pointed to the ducklings who were now climbing out of the water after their mother who was waddling towards the edge of the forest. When Dean turned to look back at Castiel Cas was smiling wide.

"You, me and the ducks. I like that." Castiel nodded and Dean chuckled, shaking his head gently. "Should we go back? You must be getting hungry." Cas started to get up and Dean looked up to him.

"Yeah. I could eat." Dean pushed himself up and stepped to stand next to Castiel. They started to walk slowly back towards the bunker, side by side.

"Would you mind if I came with you again tomorrow?" Dean asked quietly as they walked through the forest. Castiel smiled and hummed a little.

"I would like that. You, me and the ducks." Castiel smiled.

"We'll bring more bread." Dean grinned and Cas nodded.

+

The next morning Dean was already dressed when Cas knocked on his door and they both shoved few slices of bread into their pockets before leaving the bunker. The air was humid and the ground was a little moist, wetting their shoes as they walked through the woods. The sun was just getting up when they got to the pond but the ducks were already there like they had been waiting for them. They sat down on the same big rock next to each other and Dean turned to look at Castiel. They both smiled at each other before the mother duck pulled their attention to her with a loud quack.

"I think they are hungry this morning." Dean leaned closer and Castiel chuckled.

"Good thing we got a lot of bread for them now." Cas grinned back and Dean shoved their sides together gently in a teasing manner. With big smiles on their faces they started to grumble the bread little by little.

"They love you." Dean chuckled after few silent minutes as he watched how the ducklings got closer and closer to Castiel, already almost eating from his hand.

"Well I've been feeding them for a while now and I've never been any kind of threat to them. They have no reason to fear me." Castiel spoke quietly. When he turned to look at the other man Dean was just staring at him with a smile on his lips. "What?" Castiel asked and Dean shook his head.

"Nothing, I just... Nothing." Dean chuckled and tossed bread to the ducklings.

"No, tell me." Castiel asked and Dean glanced at him before looking back to the ducks. He looked down to his feet and chuckled again before turning to look at Castiel.

"It's just... You can go from the most gentle creature on this planet to a warrior of God in a blink and then back to this. It's pretty awesome if you ask me." Dean grinned and bit his lower lip. Castiel blinked at him a couple of times.

"I'm not going to fight anyone right now." Castiel pointed out and Dean laughed.

"I know you aren't. I just mean you could if you needed to. If someone or something was to attack us right now I know they'd be dead before they could even get to us. No one messes with you." Dean said and after a beat added, "I like that about you."

"You aren't one to mess with either." Castiel smiled and Dean looked down again.

"Yeah... I guess we are both pretty bad ass." Dean looked at Cas from under his lashes.

"Except when it's just you, me and the ducks." Castiel shoved their shoulders together with a grin on his lips and Dean laughed.

"Exactly. Lets not smite the ducks." Dean smiled, ripping pieces of his slice of bread.

"Lets not." Castiel agreed, turning towards the ducks and tossing another handful of bread to them.

+

It became a tradition of sort for them. Whenever they were home at the bunker they went to the pond together to feed the ducks. One morning on their way there they spotted a deer in the woods and decided to bring something for it too. They brought sunflower seeds for the little birds and squirrels, carrots and apples for the deer and the rabbits, but the ducks were still their favorite.

They spent hours on that rock, watching as the ducklings slowly grew bigger and stronger. The days were getting colder and the trees were turning into different shades of yellow and orange.

"They are gonna move to south soon." Castiel said one morning as they sat side to side on the rock. Dean had brought fresh coffee to keep them warm and was sipping it from his cup. He turned to look at Castiel as he put his cup down between his legs and picked up a slice of bread.

"Well then we better make sure they are well fed for their trip." Dean smiled and tossed small pieces of bread into the water. They quickly disappeared into the mouths of hungry ducks.

"I hope they'll be able to find food on their own after they leave." Castiel's brow furrowed and he looked almost worried. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas's shoulders and pulled him tight against his side.

"They'll be okay. Maybe they'll find a nice couple to feed them at wherever they are going." Dean smiled and Cas turned to look at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly open. Dean blushed but didn't let go. Slowly Castiel's mouth turned up into a gentle smile.

"I hope they do." Castiel whispered.

+

Two mornings after that the ducks were gone with no sign of them ever even being there. Dean and Cas sat down on the rock anyway. They sat there quietly for some time but the ducks never showed up.

"Well, looks like it's only you and me anymore, angel." Dean smiled and pulled Castiel closer by his waist. Castiel leaned his head against Dean's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist. Dean tilted his head down to rest his cheek against Castiel's messy hair.

"I'm okay with that. Just you and me."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr


End file.
